Yusuke ao Resgate 0
by RyuuzakiL5
Summary: Yusuke ao Resgate 0 mostra eventos pré-Yusuke ao Resgate, nada de mais, apenas algumas curiosidades que vale a pena conferir, se você for fã de Yusuke ao Resgate, claro
1. Capítulo 1: Yusuke, O Menino Prometido

Ryuuzaki: _Yusuke_,_ Raizen_ e _Toguro_ são personagens da série _Yu Yu Hakusho_, e ambos são de autoria de _Yoshihiro Togashi, Ikki _é um personagem de _Saint Seiya_que é autoria de _Masami Kurumada. Yusuke ao Resgate _é um jogo de RPG Maker 2000 criado por mim.

Mais infrmações acessem a comunidade Yusuke ao Resgate no Orkut.

Yusuke ao Resgate 0, conta a tragetória de Raizen, um poderoso Youkai que teve um filho com uma humana, este meio-youkai chamado Yusuke, que é protagonista da série Yusuke ao Resgate. Nesta história vocês terão algumas revelações do passado de Yusuke, assim como o do de Ikki, além de algumas outras surpresas, eu não sou muito bom para criar esse tipo de história, espero que vocês gostem e continuem jogando Yusuke ao Resgate que promete bastante nesta terceira edição que há de vir, se tudo ocorrer certo com esta história posso dar continuidade a saga Yusuke ao Resgate por aqui mesmo, ao invéz de fazer outros jogos. ^^

Ah e não se esqueçam, COMENTEM, cliquem no botão _Review this Story/Chapter_ para que eu possa dar continuidade as minhas obras.

* * *

_Abertura - Sorriso Contagiante  
_

_O corre corre da cidade grande,  
tanta gente passa  
estou só  
O vento sopra pelo campo,  
e traz uma lembrança sua  
estou só_

Já nem sei dizer,  
qual destes lugares me doi mais,  
Mas sei me decidir  
porquê cresci  
sou forte, estou pronto a lutar

Eu fico louco  
e a energia e o poder  
vão crescer  
E bate de repente  
um desejo latente  
em romper limites e sonhar

Eu fico louco,  
mas um sorriso me faz entender  
saber porquê  
alguém esquece a dor e encontra no amor_ a força pra poder dizer  
A-RI-GA-TOU-GO-ZA-IMASU_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Yusuke, O Menino Prometido.**

Alguns anos atrás, uma mulher dara a luz a uma criança, uma criança que ao longo dos anos se tornaria uma peça importante no destino do universo. Infelizmente, com as dores do parto, esta mulher não suportou e acabou morrendo, a criança nasceu saudável e seu pai se encarregou de cuida-lo, tudo corria bem até um certo dia...

*Bebê chorando*

"Mas que pirralho problemático!" disse Raizen, pai da criança. "Eu não aguento mais esta criança chorando, mas que merda! Cale a boca seu fedelho ou eu te encho de porrada!" Gritou o pai, mas a criança não parava de chorar.

"Gritando com uma criança Raizen, que feio..." Uma voz soava um pouco longe. "Mais feio ainda é ver que alguém como você tenha se relacionado com uma humana." A voz ficava mais perto.

"Quem está ai?!" Perguntou Raizen.

"Sou eu Raizen, não lembra de mim?" Disse o homem, que se aproximava.

"Ah, é você Toguro, já faz muito tempo." Disse Raizen após ve-lo se aproximando.

"Sim, muito tempo meu caro." Respondeu o homem.

Toguro era um velho amigo de Raizen, ele não era um youkai como o mesmo porém era um humano superdotado de força física e espiritual, havia vendido sua alma em troca de poder, tudo para poder se parecer mais com um youkai.

"Você fala de humanos, mas se esquece que é um e de que sou o único que o respeita apesar disto." Disse Raizen.

"Seu verme..." Disse Toguro um pouco enfurecido.

"Quais são as novidades?" Raizen perguntou.

"Nada de mais, nenhum inimigo se quer fez cócegas, eu estou achando que ninguém chegará aos meus pés." Respondeu Toguro.

"Não diga isso meu amigo, sempre há alguém mais forte que você no mundo, eu sou a prova disso, até hoje permaneço invencível em nossa velha rivalidade." Disse Raizen calmamente enquanto via o pequeno bebê após tanto choro se cansando e dormindo em seus braços.

"Você só pode estar falando merda, olhe pra você, ridiculo com este bebê, se eu fosse você eu mandava esse fedelho pro inferno!" Disse Toguro com raiva em ver Raizen nesta situação. "Já foi ridículo aceitar o fato de que você abandonou sua raça por causa de uma humana e agora você envergonha os youkais com este meio-youkai nojento que você carrega em seus braços!" Completou Toguto cheio de ódio.

"Isso não é da sua conta, patife de uma figa..." Respondeu Raizen a flor da pele.

"Ah, te deixei nervosinha não foi?" Disse Toguro implicando.

"Você está pedindo um sanduíche de porrada, não é o seu favorito?" Debochou Raizen.

"Você não é capaz nem de um suco de laranja, cá entre nós, você é um merda! E nunca será forte de novo enquanto estiver com este fedelho em seus braços, guarde bem minhas palavras Raizen, você nunca mais será o mesmo porque você aprendeu a amar!" Dizia Toguro enquanto ia se afastando.

"Você é que é um merda, você diz isso tudo mas se arrependerá amargamente de dizer isso, um dia, este menino acabará com você!" Raizen gritava enquanto Toguro parava e permanecia imovel e calado por uns segundos.

"Acabar comigo? Eu, o grande Toguro?! Hehehe... Ninguém é capaz disso, talvéz o único capáz de me derrotar agora não passa de um fracassado..." Toguro dizia até ser interrompido por Raizen.

"Não adianta, eu sinto isso, um dia você terá que admitir isto, você acha que é imortal só porque vendeu sua alma. Tudo bem, você pode até ser imune a doenças, mas não é imune a dor e a derrota, vou dizer pela última vez Toguro, esta criança que carrego em meus braços será o seu último oponente, você cairá perante o seu poder." Premeditou Raizen.

"Tolice..." Toguro respondeu até ser interrompido de novo.

"Não, não é tolice. Este menino tem de alguma forma algo muito incomum dentro dele, e eu o vejo no futuro, se tornando um grande guerreiro, ele se unirá a humanos, youkais, e outras criaturas para salvar este universo..." Disse Raizen.

"Salvar o universo?! Você andou bebendo de mais não foi? Pare de dizer tolices e se livra desta criança, eu estou indo, cansei de ouvir tanta besteira num dia só" Toguro começa a partir, mas Raizen torna a repetir.

"Lembre-se Toguro, lembre-se do que eu te digo, o seu fim vai chegar um dia e será obra de Yusuke! E ele não estará sozinho, ele terá aqueles que o amam o ajudando!" Raizen gritou o mais alto que pode para que Toguro pudesse ouvir, sem saber se ele havia ouvido ou não Raizen termina dizendo bem baixo para o garoto. "E depois que isso acontecer, será um sinal de que meu fim também estará próximo..." Raizen dizia aquelas palavras enquanto caminhava com o bebê a noite em direção a uma pequena cidade, mais para um vilarejo, em frente a uma casa encontrava uma lata de lixo que ele esvaziava e deixava o pequeno bebê envolvido a um pano branco, junto a um bilhete.

"Infelizmente em certa parte Toguro tem razão, estou mais fraco graças a você e sua mãe, e para isto preciso abandona-lo, mas não faço isso por puro egoísmo meu... Quero que você cresça por conta própia e prove o quanto você é forte, para que não dependa de ninguém, deixarei você aos cuidados desta pessoa, que estive observando durante alguns dias e é bem o estilo da sua mãe, embora não pareça muito carinhosa creio que ela passa pelo mesmo que eu agora, também perdeu a pessoa amada. Espero que cresça e vire um grande homem, e que um dia possamos nos enfrentar..." Pensou Raiz enquanto se despedia da criança, tocava a campainha da casa, e teletransportava.

Continua...

* * *

_Capítulo 2_

_Yusuke: O ano de 2007 marcou o Mundo Normal com o terrível fim da Cidade Paraíso, mas quem foi o responsável por isto?  
Raizen pretende comer todos os humanos da cidade, eis que surge um guerreiro misterioso para salvá-los, será que ele vai conseguir?  
_

_Não percam o próximo capítulo de Yusuke ao Resgate 0, A Cidade Paraíso._

_Não conheci um outro game por querer!!!_

* * *

_Encerramento - O Tempo_

_Essa noite o tempo passa devagar  
e os ponteiros mudam sua direção  
Tic tic tahhh...  
Vou deixar pra trás a escuridão  
Eu quero a luz do bem no meu coração  
Sun of Gun!_

Gosto de seguir meu sonho mais livre  
Se eu parar ele vai fugir de mim  
Não posso desistir do meu caminho  
Deste sonho que rola sem ter fim

Eu quero a luz do bem no seu sorriso..._  
_

_

* * *

_Ryuuzaki: Bem amigos, este foi o primeiro capítulo desta saga, pequeno eu sei, mas eu estou ainda começando, parece que eu cuspo minhas idéias devido a pressa, mas esta história é mais pra quem já está acompanhando a série e talvez tenha passado pela cabeça como tudo realmente começou, infelizmente eu acabei focando de mais a história em Raizen, tanto que ele continua sendo protagonista do próximo capítulo.

Yusuke: Ei amiguinho, quando que eu entro em cena de verdade hein?

Ryuuzaki: Porra Yusuke, tu já tem seu tempo de cena nos jogos e ainda quer ser protagonista nessa história também?

Yusuke: Lógico, afinal eu sou o herói XD

Ryuuzaki: Desculpa, mas o herói é o Ikki, você é só o ajudante... -.-

Yusuke: O QUE?! Não fala merda autor desgraçado, eu sou o gostosão da série, todos sabem disso!!!

Ryuuzaki: Isso me faz lembrar, você realmente terá seu capítulo nesta história.

Yusuke: Sério?! Haha sou foda!

Ryuuzaki: Sim, afinal os fans de casa estão doidos pra saber como eram suas aventuras com o seu **Super Potente**!

Ikki: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Vóz do Além: hauahuhsuahushuahushauhsuhaus.

Mestre Kombi: hsuahsuhaushuahushuahsuhsuhsa.

Yusuke: Merda, até aqui T-T

Seu Madruga: COISAS DE FANFIC!!!

Afrodite de Peixes: Yusukezinho é tão fofo, que nem meu Shunzinho *-*  
_*Peing! Ante vossostros esta el caballero del signo de pisces*_

Yusuke: Aff ¬¬

Ryuuzaki: Hehe, obrigado a todos e não se esqueçam, COMENTEM!!!


	2. Capítulo 2: A Cidade Paraíso

_Yusuke_,_ Raizen_ e _Toguro_ são personagens da série _Yu Yu Hakusho_, e ambos são de autoria de _Yoshihiro Togashi, Ikki _é um personagem de _Saint Seiya _que é autoria de _Masami Kurumada. Yusuke ao Resgate _é um jogo de RPG Maker 2000 criado por mim.

Mais infrmações acessem a comunidade Yusuke ao Resgate no Orkut.

Não se esqueçam de COMENTAR, cliquem no botão _Review this Story/Chapter_ para que eu possa dar continuidade as minhas obras.

* * *

_Abertura - Sorriso Contagiante  
_

_O corre corre da cidade grande,  
tanta gente passa  
estou só  
O vento sopra pelo campo,  
e traz uma lembrança sua  
estou só_

Já nem sei dizer,  
qual destes lugares me doi mais,  
Mas sei me decidir  
porquê cresci  
sou forte, estou pronto a lutar

Eu fico louco  
e a energia e o poder  
vão crescer  
E bate de repente  
um desejo latente  
em romper limites e sonhar

Eu fico louco,  
mas um sorriso me faz entender  
saber porquê  
alguém esquece a dor e encontra no amor_ a força pra poder dizer  
A-RI-GA-TOU-GO-ZA-IMASU_

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

_Raizen, é o pai de Yusuke, e ama muito seu filho, porém seu melhor amigo Toguro condena Raizen por ter se relacionado com uma mulher humana, os dois entram em um desacordo e logo após as duras palavras de Toguro, Raizen decide deixar Yusuke aos cuidados de uma mulher.  
_

_Desde então, muitos anos se passaram e Raizen nunca mais ouviu falar de seu filho.  
_

_Mas como será que está Raizen nos tempos de hoje?  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A Cidade Paraíso**

Ano de 2007, algum lugar do Mundo Normal

"Fujam todos! É Raizen, ele veio nos devorar!" Gritavam os simpáticos moradores de uma maravilhosa cidade situada ao norte do Continente Server.

"Hehehe, vocês são criaturas patéticas, eu vou dovorar todos vocês!" Raizen ameaçava os aldeões.

"Por favor senhor, tenha piedade de nosso povo, sempre cultivamos a paz e harmonia neste vilarejo, melhor, nesta cidade." Suplicava o Senhor Feldal daquele vilarejo que com seu crescimento especialmente economico se tornara recentemenre uma cidade.

"Vocês estão pedindo de mais... Eu já, disse vou devorar todos vocês!" Raizen continuava.

"Não vai não..." Uma voz longingua ecoava pela cidade, alguém ia se aproximando de Raizen.

Ele parecia ser bem misterioso, olhar frio, cabelos escuros e lisos, usava uma roupa escura e uma capa vermelha, em uma de suas mãos era possível ver armas de fogo, muito poderosas.

"E quem você pensa que é, humano ridículo, acha que com arma de fogo você vai me derrotar?" Raizen lançava um ataque de energia saindo da palma de sua mão direita.

O misterioso homem desviava facilmente do ataque e com um leve sorriso encarava Raizen.

"Você é muito devagar meu caro, tem certeza que deseja mesmo me enfrentar?" Desafiava o misterioso homem.

"Obrigado! Obrigado por salvar esta cidade seja la quem você for meu jovem." O Senhor Feldal dizia.

"Como ousa se intrometer em minha janta, ser verme, vou mandar você para inferno agora mesmo." Raizen avançava em direção ao seu adversário preparando outro ataque desta vez com um pouco mais de força e velocidade.

O misterioso homem tenta desviar mais uma vez, porém desta vez é enganado com a grande rapidez do youkai que dessa vez aparece por trás dele o acertando com um golpe de energia a queima roupa.

"Você não é tão veloz quanto antes, sabia?" Debochava Raizen.

Sorrindo o misterioso homem se levantava.

"Eu só quis que você se sentisse bem após pensar que conseguira mesmo me prejudicar." Respondia o homem.

Olhando sério para seu adversário, Raizen respira fundo e pergunta calmamente a seu adversário, enquanto via os aldeões cada vez mais se escondendo em suas casas, até que tudo ficará deserto. "Por que você está ajudando estas pessoas?"

Porém o homem não respondeu sua pergunta, permaneceu calado apenas encarando o youkai.

"Responda!" Dizia Raizen num tom de voz mais alto.

O misterioso homem se mantem em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, até que finalmente palavras saem de sua boca. "Busco desafios."

"Como é?" Confuso, perguntava Raizen.

"Eu busco desafios, guerreiros fortes com os quais eu possa vir a lutar..." Calmamente respondia o misterioso homem.

Não muito longe dali uma figura misteriosa focava sua atenção para os 2 guerreiros, ele usava uma veste escura que cobria todo o corpo perto, ele tinha numa das mãos uma especie de objeto meio esférico com um burcao no meio.

"Acho que ele está na situação apropiada para que eu possa testar meu pequeno..." Pensava o misterioso emcapuzado.

"Guerreiros fortes? Esta coisa realmente é contagiosa." Dizia Raizen, enquanto entrava em posição de guarda. "Vamos ver do que você é capaz."

"..." Permanecia calado o misterioso guerreiro.

"Vamos! O que está esperando para me atacar?! Está esperando a autorização da mamãe?" Provocava Raizen.

"Como quizer..." Dizia o misterioso homem quando derepente ouve um estalo em sua cabeça.

"Ugh...!" O misterioso homem sentia uma dor terrível em sua cabeça enquanto ao mesmo tempo a apertava com as mãos na tentativa desesperada e inutil de amenizar a dor.

"O que está acontecendo?" Confuso, perguntava Raizen.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Gritava o misterioso homem enquanto seus olhos iam mudando de cor e seu corpo ia sofrendo uma mutação.

"O que há com este cara?" Pensou Raizen.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritava desespetadamente o homem enquanto sentiasse sendo tomado pelo ódio e pela dor, algo que não acontecia com o mesmo fazia anos, porém, desta vez parecia diferente.

Ao longo dos gritos o homem que agora virara um monstro começa a desruir cada parte da cidade com seu poder totalmente fora do controle. Cada casa, cada pedaço da cidade, cada pessoa, cada forma de vida, uma a uma sendo miseravelmente aniquilada com o poder do monstro.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Gritavam todos os aldeões, um a um sendo assassinados.

"Este cara é maluco... E muito perigoso!" Exclamava Raizen enquanto tentava desviar do ataque do monstro.

"Fufufufufu... Perfeito..." O desconhecido encapuzado falava com sigo mesmo enquanto acompanhava toda a destruição.

"Maldito! Acabou com minha refeição... Melhor eu me retirar, vir aqui foi uma perda de tempo afinal." Resmungava Raizen enquanto o mesmo se retirava.

O cenário da pacata cidade horas depois do ataque era de uma total destruição, ninguém nas redondesas entendera o que tinha acontecido com tão pacata cidade e seus adoráveis moradores. Infelizmente, não houve nenhum sobrevivente, todos os aldeões incluindo eles, mulheres e crianças, além do Senhor Feldal, haviam sido brutalmente assassinados por tal monstro.

"E é assim que termina a história da tão adorada Cidade Paraíso... Fufufufufu... Esta cidade conheceu hoje um monstro, amanhã, o mundo conhecerá o pior..." Dizia o misterioso encapuzado enquanto este se retirava.

Quanto ao monstro, ele voltou ao seu estado normal, e não pode fazer muito se não lamentar, embora não entende-se bem o que havia acontecido ele não perdeu muito tempo lá, pois sabia que ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Enquanto isso Raizen viajava pelo Continente Server a procura de desafios e de seu amigo Toguro, que havia sumido misteriosamente. Enfrentava centenas de monstros por dia, mas nenhum era fortre. As vezes vinha na cabeça de Raizen como estaria seu filho Yusuke, infelizmente ele havia feito uma promessa a si mesmo quando deixará seu bebê aos cuidados da moradora daquela casa.

*Flash Back*

Raizen olhava de longe enquanto via a mulher carregando o seu bebê nos braços e o levando para dentro. Durante alguns dias ele ficara ali observando no intuito de ajudar Yusuke caso a mulher tentasse alguma coisa, mas ao ver assim como em suas outras investigações, que ela era realmente uma mulher responsável e cuidadosa, Raizen decide tomar uma decisão em seus pensamentos.

"Decidi deixar você aos cuidados dessa mulher, infelizmente não tenho outra escolha, senti que naquele dia Toguro queria te matar, senti a energia espiritual dele aumentando silênciosamente, óbviamente ele deve ter se lembrado que eu seria capaz de sentir isso e resolveu ir embora. Mas Toguro não foi o único que me surpreendeu aquele dia, também pude sentir sua energia espiritual aumentando, não só isso, mas uma imagem imediatamente veio na minha cabeça, eu vi você já crescido junto a alguns amigos, derrotando Toguro. Eu sei que aquilo não foi minha imaginação, eu realmente vi o futuro, o choque entre seu poder e o poder de Toguro devem ter reagido no meu fazendo com que eu pudesse ver tal visão." Após refletir sobre tudo, Raizen decide deixar seu filho para trás por hora. "Vou deixá-lo por hora, mas prometo, que um dia voltarei, um dia você ainda sentirá o sangue de seu pai correndo por tuas veias, sim, você será um grande homem, assim como seu pai." Nesse instante Raizen começa a andar, infelizmente ele esqueceu que estava em cima de uma árvore e cai de cara no chão.

POFT!

"Ávore filha da puta..." Resmunga Raizen, enquanto corre para não ser visto por ninguém.

*Fim do Flash Back*

"Tenho certeza de que fiz a escolha certa, seria perigoso pra ele e ao mesmo tempo um estorvo pra mim trazê-lo comigo... Mesmo assim me preocupo... Eu ainda não senti a energia dele se transformar, se ele é meu filho, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele passará por uma situação de perigo e terá que revelar seu lado youkai e quando isto acontecer eu serei capaz de sentir isto..." Pensava Raizen, muito preocupado. Então uma pergunta vem em sua cabeça, tão preocupante que ele deixa escapar de seus pensamentos "Será que ele está morto?" Perguntou Raizen, bem baixo.

"Tenho certeza de que está bem forte, Sr. Raizen..." Disse uma voz não muito longe.

"Quem está ai?" Perguntou Raizen, enquanto olhava em sua volta a procura de quem havia falando com ele.

"Não tenha medo Sr. Raizen, eu não vim aqui para lutar, vim para lhe fazer um convite..." Dizia a suave e fria voz.

Raizen continuava a procurar a pessoa que se dirigia a ele, mas não conseguia identificar de onde vinha tal voz. "Apareça de uma vez quem quer que seja e lute!" Gritou Raizen.

"Eu não tenho a intenção de lutar com você, apenas lhe fazer um convite." Continuava a misteriosa voz.

"Que convite?" Perguntava Raizen.  
"Fiquei sabendo que você é um dos seres mais poderosos do universo, estou certo?" Perguntava calmamente o desconhecido.

"Onde quer chegar?" Perguntava Raizen.

"Não está a fim de usar seu poder para conquistar o universo?" Perguntava a voz, ainda com seu dono desconhecido.

"Dominar o universo? Hahahaha! Já entendi qual é a sua. Você deve ser de alguma organização ou algo do tipo e está recrutando guerreiros sanguinários a fins de conquistar tudo o que existe." Debochou Raizen.

"Precisamente..." Respondeu a voz.

"O que...?" Perguntou Raizen não acreditando de que o seu deboche não se tratava de nada mais da verdade.

"Meu mestre está recrutando algumas peças que são necessárias para conquistar todo o universo, não somos formados apenas de força bruta mas de força inteligente... Infelizmente precisamos dealguns brutamontes para compor o resto do elenco, afinal, uma boa organização precisa ter os seus peões..." Respondeu a tal voz.

"O que?!" Raizen continuou indignado. "Você por acaso estar curtindo uma com a minha cara? Porque se estiver me desrespeitando eu vou mostrar a você do que sou feito e você vai desejar nunca ter nascido!!!"

"Fufufufufu... Perdão pela minha falta de respeito, Sr. Raizen, mas ainda temos muito o que conversarmos..." Respondeu a voz enquanto se materializava na frente de Raizen totalmente irreconhecivel por trás de uma capa.

Raizen ficava o encarado e ao mesmo tempo se perguntando do que tudo aquilose tratava. Mal sabia ele o que o esperava para frente...

Continua...

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_Yusuke: Quem é este homem? Um guerreiro de uma terra distante que defende a paz e a justiça? Ikki, a ave Fênix, é assim que ele se denomina, parece ser uma pessoa muito fechada, mas uma simpática moradora de Hazenfazenomohip City viu algo de especial neste guerreiro, e ele parece ter gostado dela. Seria isso um início de uma paixão?  
_

_Próximo capítulo, A Ave Fênix._

_Não conheci um outro game por querer!!!_

* * *

_Encerramento - O Tempo_

_Essa noite o tempo passa devagar  
e os ponteiros mudam sua direção  
Tic tic tahhh...  
Vou deixar pra trás a escuridão  
Eu quero a luz do bem no meu coração  
Sun of Gun!_

Gosto de seguir meu sonho mais livre  
Se eu parar ele vai fugir de mim  
Não posso desistir do meu caminho  
Deste sonho que rola sem ter fim

Eu quero a luz do bem no seu sorriso...

* * *

Ryuuzaki: Este foi nosso segundo capítulo, como podem ter visto na prévia, o terceiro capítulo começa a contar história de Ikki, e de como ele chegou em Hazenfazenomihip City, então não percam, e lembrem-se, COMENTEM!!!


	3. Capítulo 3: A Ave Fênix

_Yusuke_,_ Raizen_ e _Toguro_ são personagens da série _Yu Yu Hakusho_, e ambos são de autoria de _Yoshihiro Togashi, Ikki _é um personagem de _Saint Seiya _que é autoria de _Masami Kurumada. _Outros personagens neste episódio não são de minha autoria, mas não digo de quem para não estragar a surpresa._ Yusuke ao Resgate _é um jogo de RPG Maker 2000 criado por mim.

Mais infrmações acessem a comunidade Yusuke ao Resgate no Orkut.

Não se esqueçam de COMENTAR, cliquem no botão _Review this Story/Chapter_ para que eu possa dar continuidade as minhas obras.

* * *

_Abertura - Sorriso Contagiante  
_

_O corre corre da cidade grande,  
tanta gente passa  
estou só  
O vento sopra pelo campo,  
e traz uma lembrança sua  
estou só_

_Já nem sei dizer,  
qual destes lugares me doi mais,  
Mas sei me decidir  
porquê cresci  
sou forte, estou pronto a lutar_

_Eu fico louco  
e a energia e o poder  
vão crescer  
E bate de repente  
um desejo latente  
em romper limites e sonhar_

_Eu fico louco,  
mas um sorriso me faz entender  
saber porquê  
alguém esquece a dor e encontra no amor__ a força pra poder dizer  
A-RI-GA-TOU-GO-ZA-IMASU

* * *

_

_Capítulo 2_

_Raizen, pai de Yusuke, decide deixar seu filho aos cuidados de uma mulher. Alguns anos se passam, e em uma busca por alimento, acaba na Cidade Paraíso, um homem estranho aparece, e após se transformar acaba destruíndo tudo, logo depois, um outro homem vestido misteriosamente chama Raizen para fazer parte de uma organização, mas não tem resposta._

_Que misterios aguardam Raizen? Descubra mais em Yusuke ao Resgate 3.  
_

_Fiquem agora, com a história de outro personagem._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 3: A Ave Fênix**

_Versão brasileira, AUDIO NEWS... Rio.  
_

Um homem caminhava pela Rota 3 em direção a Hazenfazenomihip City, ao chegar lá, percebe que esta cidade é muito bonita e cheia de flores, Ikki não era muito fã de pessoas mas ele gostava muito da natureza, ao contrário do seu irmão Shun, que tinha nojo da natureza e gostava das pessoas er, digo, homens.

"Esta é uma bela cidade." Disse Ikki bem baixo.

Não muito longe dali havia uma moradora desta pacata cidade cuidando de seu jardim, era uma menina linda, de estatura baixa, loira, era conhecida na cidade como "A Virgem Gostosa", isso porque todos os machos daquela cidade tinham um sonho de consumo, que era ver aquela mulher na posição em que Napoleão perdeu a guerra.

Ikki se adentrava da cidade e ia pedir informação a garota.

"Com licensa, você sabe onde eu posso comprar uma poção?" Ikki perguntou

Nesse instante, a menina olha para o jovem com um olhar de Dona Florinda após ver Professor Girafalez, e fica sem palavras.

Ikki então percebe que foi mal educado chegar assim do nada e resolve se apresentar. "Ah desculpa, eu me chamo Ikki, sou conhecido como A Ave Fênix, prazer."

Após se apresentar a menina responde. "Ikki..."

Ikki faz um olhar estranho, como se não estivesse entendendo o olhar de largatixa morta, muito similar ao de Dona Florinda após receber o Professor Girafales.

"Que prazer em ve-lo por aqui, não gostaria de entrar para tomar uma xícara de café?" perguntou a menina.

"Não seria muito incomodo?" Perguntou Ikki.

"Imagina, é claro que não, queira entrar." Respondia a menina enquanto apontava para sua casa.

"Depois da senhora." Disse Ikki.

"Senhora não, senhorita tonto." Respondeu a menina.

"Depois da senhorita tonto, digo, digo." Ikki encabulado.

"É melhor não dizer nada, por favor entre..." Dizia a menina enquanto sorria que nem Grawp, o meio-irmão sretardado/s do Hagrid (Harry Potter).

Ikki foi muito bem recebido pela menina, na verdade, naquele dia, algumas pessoas da pacata cidade de Hazenfazenomihip disseram ter ouvido uma Ave gritando a noite toda, foi muito irritante porque ninguém conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Tente você leitor imaginar aquele ataque do Ikki, Hoyoku Tenshou, e aquele gritinho da ave fênix, consegue imaginar? Extamente isto que os moradores ouviram. No dia seguinte, parecia um novo homem, na verdade ele estava tão vivo e feliz que disse.

"Menina, qual o seu nome?" Ikki perguntando o nome da menina após passar uma noite scomendo/s com ela, antes tarde do que nunca.

"Meu nome é Esmeralda." Disse a menina sorrindo que nem pateta para Ikki.

"Prazer Esmeralda, como sou um homem honrado, gosto de compromissos sérios, por isso... Quero te fazer uma pergunta... Quer ser minha namorada?" Perguntou Ikki olhando nos olhos da menina.

"Sua na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na" Gaguejava Esmeralda.

"NAMORADA PORRA!!!" Gritou Ikki.

"NAMORADA?!" Esmeralda perguntou.

"É namorada." Ikki respondeu.

"Tipo... namorada?" Esmeralda perguntou otra vez.

"Isso mesmo, namorada." Ikki respondeu.

"Namorada, que nem namorada?" Perguntou Esmeralda.

"Aham..." Ikki respondeu de olhos fechados.

"Mas namorada, namorada mesmo?" Perguntou Esmeralda.

"Sim..." Respondeu Ikki com os olhos esbugalhados já se irritando.

"Namorada a ponto de..." Esmeralda ia perguntar mas foi interrompida.

"AI CALE-SE, CALE-SE, CALE-SE VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOOOOOOOOU......co...." Gritou Ikki sem folego.

"Ninguém tem paciência comigo..." Esmeralda disse de cabeça baixa.

"Ah... Me desculpe, é que eu sou uma pessoa muito Esmeralda Senhorita Irritado." Disse Ikki.

"Como?" Perguntou Esmeralda sem entender Ikki.

"Digo, digo, eu sou muito irritado, Senhorita Esmeralda." Respondeu Ikki sorrindo com os dentes.

"Tudo bem meu amor, não precisa de incomodar." Disse Esmeralda.

Ikki se corou, e por um momento eles permaneceram calados um olhando para o outro. Quando de repente IKki ficou tão nervoso mas tão nervoso, que mal percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e acabou infelizmente fazendo sem querer.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... PRR... PPRR...

"PUTA QUE PARIU QUE FEDOR!!!" Um aldeão que passava atrás de Ikki gritou. "Quem foi o filho da puta que peidou na minha frente?"

Ikki logo se gelou e quando ele virou para ver quem estava falando o homem continuou a falar. "Foi você?! Então se prepara seu merdinha, eu vo comer você na porrada." Disse o homem.

"Me comer na porrada? Mas o que foi que fiz? Eu não fiz nada!" Respondeu outro homem que estav atrás do que reclamava.

"Não minta pra mim seu pederasta! Eu sei que foi você quem soltou esse rojão, posso ser cego, mas meu olfato funciona muito bem!" Gritou o homem.

"Vai se foder seu merda, eu não soltei porra nenhum de peido!" Gritou o outro homem.

"Vamos embora daqui, Esmeralda!" Disse Ikki enquanto puxava Esmeralda pelo braço.

"Mas e minha casa, eu deixei a porta aberta!" Disse Esmeralda.

"Deixa a porta pra lá!" Respondeu Ikki.

"Mas podem roubar algo!" Disse Esmeralda.

"Que roubem!" Respondeu Ikki enquanto tentava a afastar dos homens. "Acho que aqui já está bom."

"Afinal, quem peidou? Tava um fedor horrível!" Perguntou Esmeralda.

"Olha Esmeralda, o que é aquilo?" Desfarçou Ikki apontando para uma pedra.

"Hum... Acho que é uma pedra." Respondeu Esmeralda.

"Uau, que incrível!" Ikki foi até a pedra e ficou olhando para ela.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Esmeralda confusa.

"Estou ótimo, ainda mais com esta pedra, que incrível... Olha esse formato..." Ikki continuava a observar.

De repente no céu Esmeralda avista algo voando. "O que é aquilo?!" Esmeralda aponta para cima.

"Uh? A, deve ser um pássaro." Respondeu Ikki.

"Um pássaro daquele tamanho? Ele era grande e todo preto!" Disse Esmeralda.

"Vai ver era um urubu que comeu de mais e ficou desse tamanho..." Respondeu Ikki.

"Muito estranho..." Disse Esmeralda.

E então os dois ficaram ali parados por alguns segundos tentando pensar no que era aquilo.

"Quer tranzar?" Perguntou Ikki.

"Só se for agora!" Disse Esmeralda enquanto pulava em cima dele e tirava sua armadura.

"Perai! Estamos ao ar livre!" Gritou Ikki.

5 horas depois.

"Isso! Assim! Vai! AIIII IKKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Gritou Esmeralda.

"Da pra você parar de gritar? Não está vendo que assim eu não consigo me concentrar?" Disse Ikki enquanto tentava se concentrar para jogar bafo.

"É que eu sempre fico anciosa quando vejo uma competição." Respondeu Esmeralda.

"Lápido! Eu não tenho o dia todo!" Disse o seu adversário no bafo.

"Eu já disse que preciso me concentrar..." Disse Ikki.

"Mas você é muito leldo! Estamos a quase a 2 holas jogando bafo. ¬¬" Disse seu adversário.

"Não fala assim com ele, senão eu conto para a Mônica que você pegou o coelinho dela de novo!" Disse Esmeralda, ameaçando o adversário do Ikki.

"Boa solte, ela mola no Blasil, nunca vai me pegar aqui! Hahaha!" Respondeu Cebolinha, enquanto pegava o Sansão que estava do seu lado com as orelhas amarradas.

*Teleport com MWAHAHAHAHAHA (acelerado)*

POFT!

Mônica bate em Cebolinha que fica com um olho roxo. Logo após, pega seu coelinho. Cebolinha por sua vez indignado pergunta. "Como foi que você chegou aqui...?"

"Coisas de 'fanfic!'" Respondeu Mônica enquanto teleportava de volta.

*Teleport com MWAHAHAHAHAHA (acelerado)*

"DLOGA! Maldito Flanjinha e suas invenções!" Cebolinha glita, quer dizer grita.

"Calma amigo, você não precisa ficar assim." Tenta confortar, Ikki.

"Calma o calamba, já chega, vou embola!" Cebolinha pega as figurinhas e teleporta.

*Teleport com MWAHAHAHAHAHA (acelerado)*

"EI! ESPERA!!! VOCÊ LEVOU MINHAS FIGURINHAS!!!" Gritou Ikki, tarde de mais. "Droga!"

"Ai Ikki, não fica assim..." Disse Esmeralda fazendo massagem nas costas dele.

Porém, alguém agarra Esmeralda por trás e ela grita. "AHHHHH!!!"

"Esmeralda!" Se assusta Ikki que logo se vira.

Então ele vê um monstro segurando ela. "Esmeralda!" Gritou Ikki.

"Ikki, socorro!" Gritava a garota nas mãos de um monstro que parecia o pokémon Golem.

"Solta ela!" Disse Ikki.

"Acha mesmo que ele vai obedecer você? Por que não vem me salvar ao invéz de ficar ai falando essas frases clichês de anime?!" Gritou ela que estava sendo levada.

"Miserável!" Ikki corre atrás do monstro que sai da cidade, mas alguém aparece na frente de Ikki, impedindo que ele prossiga.

"Saia da minha frente, filho da puta!" Gritou Ikki.

"Hahahahahaaa..." Riu Cell. "Você não vai a lugar algum! Sua namorada já era!"

"Isso é o que você pensa, toma isso!" Ikki aplica um Especial de Porrada em Cell, mas ele nada sente.

"Hahahahahaaa... É inútil, você é muito fraco!" Disse Cell. "Pretohorn logo terá todas as mulheres do mundo aos seus pés!"

"Não..." Lamentou Ikki.

"Hahahahahaaa..." Riu Cell enquanto tudo ia ficando escuro.

"O que é isso?!" Perguntou Ikki.

"É porque o capítulo acabou seu imbecil! Hahahahahaaa..." Respondeu Cell.

"Ah..." Disse Ikki.

* * *

_Capítulo 4_

_Yusuke: Cabelos verdes, voz de bicha, armadura rosa, e uma grande vondade de dar o brioco, Shun de Andrômeda.  
Descubra como ele e Afrodite se tornaram "intimos", e como a Yag City foi fundada.  
Tudo um plano de Pretohorn para atraír 2 idiotas para uma armadilha, e não estou falando de Shun e Afrodite não._

_Próximo capítulo, "Capítulo de 4."  
_

_Não conheci um outro game por querer!!!_

_

* * *

Encerramento - Eu Vou Dizer Adeus  
_

_Eu sei que meu coração agora dói  
O vento suave traz  
Um olhar que te encontra em qualquer lugar  
Estamos frente a frente enquanto a noite cai  
E vai aos poucos envolvendo nossas mãos assim  
Até que tudo se desfaz _

_ É tão estranho a gente não combinar  
Se de repente  
A força para viver vai mostrar  
Que foi bom, que valeu  
Se não acontecer  
A gente fez o que é certo  
_

_Não vou me machucar  
Eu nem me importo mais  
Só quero que você me entenda  
Somos diferentes é só deixar passar_

_Eu vou dizer adeus  
Eu nem me importo mais  
Só quero que você me entenda  
Somos diferentes é só deixar passar_

_Sayonara bye bye  
Eu nem me importo mais_

* * *

Ryuuzaki: Creio queeste foi o capítulo mais idiota que fiz... O que é bom, já que Yusuke ao Resgate é isso, só idiotices! ^^  
Próximo capítulo será em homenagem ao casal gay mais famoso dos games zuados, Shun e Afrodite.  
Claro que aproveitei pra por eles nesse capítulo porque vai ser o 4º, o número que combina bem com eles (isso porque não vamos chegar até o 24, senão eu esperava mais XD).

Shun: É isso ai queridos, miguxos fofos, comentem tá? Pro titio Shun ficar feliz.

Ikki: Devia ter deixado você morrer nas vezes que eu tive chance!

Shun: Para!

Yusuke: Pqp nem vou ler o próximo capítulo.

Afrodite: Não diga isso Yusukezinho, você bem que narrou a prévia com mais intusiasmo que nos dois últimos capítulos.  
_*Peing! Ante vossostros esta el caballero del signo de pisces*_

Yusuke: Pqp eu mereço -.-

Ryuuzaki: COMENTEM!!!


End file.
